1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to awning structures, and more specifically relates to an improvement in awning stringers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A commercial search firm was retained to conduct a search of United States patents prior to the filing of this disclosure. After a three-day search, it was reported that no relevant prior art exists in the field of this invention.
However, awning stringers are generally known. Conventional stringers are usually constructed by riveting a pair of channel members in back-to-back relation to one another. The lower portion of the conventional stringer is generally referred to as a "hat" section, and is employed to provide additional strength to the stringer.
It is important to note that the stringers of the prior art are not interconnected to one another in the context of the awning structures within which they are used, nor are they interconnected to the telescoping support arms employed to support the awning. Conventional stringers merely interconnect laterally adjacent ones of the individual awning slats that collectively form an awning, and conventional support arms are simply mounted to the awning itself so that no direct connection is established either between the individual stringers or between the stringers and the support arms. Accordingly, conventional awning structures lack substantial structural integrity.
There is a need for an awning stringer that performs its function in a superior manner relative to conventional stringers, that exhibits greater strength than conventional stringers, that can be constructed using less materials than conventional stringers, and that can grip the individual awning slats that collectively form an awning in a superior fashion, but the needed stringer does not appear in the prior art.